Unlikely Friends and Painful Betrayals
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: "Arigatou Crow!" He yelled, smiling. "Arigatou, my friend." And at that moment, he could've sworn Crow was looking down at him from above, grinning in that uplifting way of his.


**Mew: This was one of the first of many to come angsty stories I wrote. This came from 50 Moments to Remember, which is now dead, because I have lost the will to write that story. Sorry all of you who looked forward to that. I'm posting the better chapters separately, so you can enjoy them all the same. Enjoy~**

**Unlikely Friends and Painful Betrayal**

"Goddammit Shark, run faster!"

"F you Crow, I'm running as fast as I can!"

"Just hurry! They're catching up!"

Crow and Shark panted heavily, weaving in and out among the thick trees of the forest in a desperate attempt to lose their pursuers. Unfortunately, said pursuers were not too far behind, following Shark and Crow nimbly.

"How did we get into this situation in the first place?"

"Don't ask me Crow, just run! We'll die if they catch up!"

"When did you start caring?"

"When I realized we have a very good chance of dying today."

Crow glanced at Shark, his once long hated rival. The teenage boy was keeping up fairly well, his stamina seemingly equal to his own despite the age difference. Normally, they would have never agreed to work together, but given the situation, they had agreed on a temporary truce.

Shark gasped for breath, forcing his lead laden legs forward. It may look like he had long lasting stamina, but in truth, he was struggling to see straight. The long game of cat and mouse was taking its toll on him. Sweat beaded down his forehead, soaking in his purple hair. Shark looked over his shoulder, terrified when he saw that their chasers were drawing ever closer. A blade suddenly zipped through the thin gap between him and Crow, thudding against a tree. He and Crow increased their pace, ignoring painful stiches in their sides.

Crow coughed, his lungs burning with the desperate need of oxygen and his leg muscles on fire. A small _zing_ of an incoming dagger alerted his sharp senses and he slammed into Shark, shoving the younger boy out of danger and putting his own life on the line.

Shark yelped as he was pitched forward. Even with his quick reflexes, he just barely managed hit the ground in a roll and jump up running. His quick maneuver put him in front of Crow, and the said boy behind him gave a groan of pain before a blood covered blade sunk up to its hilt in a nearby tree.

Crow clutched his right shoulder, his whole arm encased in a fiery agony. Shark gave him a startled look, opening his mouth to say something. The ginger snapped at him through his pain, effectively cutting off his words.

"I'm fine! Keep running and don't stop!"

Shark nodded, doggedly keeping up his insane pace, Crow hot on his heels. Both Crow and Shark ducked and dodged bits of vegetation lying on the ground, careful not to trip, or it would be game over for them.

Short, sharp cracks were heard echoing through the forest, and then the ground in front of Shark was peppered with bronze bullets, kicking up a spray of dirt. The purple haired boy threw up an arm to protect his face, skidding to a stop. And it was lucky he did. Shark just barely managed to keep from sliding off a cliff that led straight into the raging ocean, pounding against sharp rocks with a thunderous roar.

Crow panted, gritting his teeth and hissing in anguish. His shoulder burned like white hot fire, but he forced himself to ignore it for now. He stepped in front of Shark, protecting the younger boy with his body.

"Why?" whispered Shark. "Why are you doing this for me? After I hurt you all those years, after all those disagreements and arguments? I though you hated me."

Crow smirked, jerking his head down to let the sweat drip off his face. "We may have argued in the past. I admit, I did hate you. But now I realize that those arguments were our way of getting along. We are both headstrong and determined, and it was only a matter of time before we came to a head."

Shark's eyes widened. "I never-" His words were cut off. Their pursuers had finally caught them.

Crow looked up to face them, his left hand holding his right shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. "Yusei...Jaden...why? Why did you betray us? We are your friends."

Jaden let out a snarling bark of laughter. "Friends? Ha! Friends indeed. You abandoned me in the night I needed you the most! Where were you? Arguing with Shark! I've always been there for you, the least you could have done is be there for me."

Yusei glared at Shark in contempt, his azure eyes holding anger and pain. "You always were with Crow, arguing in your petty ways. I always gave you support, encouraged you. And you left me. Left me for dead that day when that gang ambushed us. You ran, never looking back. And now I am back for revenge."

Shark scowled at Yusei, but didn't say anything.

Crow grimaced painfully for a second before appealing to Yusei and Jaden. "Let Shark go. Let him go. Keep me. Kill me. But let him go." His grey eyes shone with determination, but also with the resignation of one about to die.

Yusei raised his gun to point at Crow's head while Jaden readied one of his daggers for throwing. "Oh no," purred Jaden. "Both of you are going to die by our hands, wither it be today or another."

Yusei clicked off the safety on his gun. "Any last words? Crow? Shark?"

Crow grinned. "Yeah. Shark, run!" While saying this, Crow turned and pushed Shark to one side, blocking the boy's body with his own. Startled, Yusei open fired on Crow and Shark, while Jaden emptied his dagger ammo on the boys as well.

Shark opened his eyes gingerly. Dust floated around him; was this what heaven felt like? Then he decided that no, he wasn't in heaven. Why? Because when the dust had fully settled, Crow was standing in front of him, bleeding from multiple bullet and knife wounds. Yusei and Jaden were facing him and Crow, Yusei clicking the trigger of an empty gun while Jaden looked frustrated, as he had also run out of his knifes and daggers to throw.

Yusei gritted his teeth angrily. "You're a goner Crow. Shark; I'll have my revenge on you one way or another. Jaden, let's blow this place!"

Jaden hissed in rage. "Crow, I hope your death is long and painful. Shark, don't you dare get the police on our tail, or your death will be slow and tortuous, believe me. Let's get outta here Yusei!"

Yusei and Jaden disappeared into the woods, swearing their revenge will soon be sated.

Crow gave a smirk, then collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain and breathing heavily. Shark knelt beside the older boy, distraught.

"Crow!" he cried, tears threatening to overcome his will not to cry. "Why! Why did you give up your life for me? You hate me! I'm suppose to hate you! Why?!"

Crow laughed softly. "Didn't you listen to me earlier? I don't hate you anymore. It was just our way of cooperating, although it sure didn't look that way. You're younger than me. You have more to live for. You go to a good school, have a good family. Me? I'm a gangster, an orphan. No proper education, never taught the feeling of love. Perhaps that's why we rubbed the wrong way. Help me stand."

Shark did as he was asked, ignoring the bloodstains on his clothes. When he Crow managed to fully stand by himself, he gently pushed Shark away and walked to the cliff edge. Shark's eyes widened as he realized what Crow was about to do.

"Live your life to the fullest. Yusei and Jaden won't dare go after you anymore. Don't ask me why, I just know. Had I lived, perhaps we could have been friends. But that's not possible anymore. I'm going to die the way a true crow should die. By flying. I dunno what I'm saying anymore." Crow smiled at Shark, eyes dimming with death. "See ya round, Shark. You were a good enemy to have. But also a good friend as well."

With that, Crow's eyes closed, his time on Earth ceasing to exist. His body crumpled, falling off the cliff edge. Crow fell head first toward the raging ocean. Shark ran to the edge, kneeling, a lump welling in his throat as his saw his once hated enemy being pounded against the rocks, being hungrily devoured by the waves.

When Shark finally was able to stand, a new kind of determination shone in his blue eyes. He would carry out what Crow wished of him. Crow's last words rang around his head, strengthening his resolution. Shark looked up at the sky, shading his eyes with one hand, the other pointing at the sky.

"Arigatou Crow!" He yelled, smiling. "Arigatou, my friend." And at that moment, he could've sworn Crow was looking down at him from above, grinning in that uplifting way of his.

* * *

**Mew: ... Shark is so OOC. And Crow. And pretty much everyone else. I wasn't the best writer when I wrote this... But reading this makes me happy. ^^ Review, please! **


End file.
